What if
by lor4eto
Summary: AU story. Sam and Dean have a little sister Melissa and keep their hunting life a secret from her.But Melissa finds out about the secrets and the lied, runs away and eventually is kidnapped by Yellow eyed demon. Will her brothers be able to save her?


**Hey guys, it's me again. I am so sorry a haven't updated in my other**

**Supernatural story but I am very busy with writing my other stories as well. So this id my new story.**

**Summary: AU. Sister fic. Melissa Winchester is the younger sister of Sam and Dean. The Winchester brothers do everything to protect their little sister, especially since their father had died and keep the hunting thing a secret from her. However, one night she finds out about the hunting , gets sick of her brothers lying to her every day, so she runs away. What happens when she gets kidnapped by the Yellow Eyed Demon ?**

**Hurt/Limp Melissa, protective/guilty/hurt/ Sam and double protective/guilty Dean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and the characters. But I take credit for Melissa and the story!**

**Melissa- 17**

**Sam- 22**

**Dean- 26**

**Chapter one**

Melissa Winchester was sitting a front of the table, doing her homework. She was just a normal 17 years old girl, who lived with her brothers Dean and Sam. She was aware of the fact that her mother had died in a fire when she was just 6 months old. What she didn't know was that the thing that killed her was so much more than a fire. It was a demon. The curly blonde girl looked at the watch that was hanging on the wall of the cheap motel. It was eleven in the night and her brothers weren't home yet. Melissa sighed. This was the third night, they worked late. She knew that they were working that hard since their father died mysteriously in a hospital about a year ago.

A little knock on the door showed Melissa that her brothers had just gotten home. Jane was told to always ask the password.

"Password." asked the teenager.

"Salt." answered the other man voice. Melissa opened the door to her brothers.

"Hey, Melissa." greeted Sam. "How was school today."

"It was normal. Where were you so late? And this passwords and stuff. What are we, warriors?"

"Melissa, please don't start with this again." said Dean." You know we can't tell you!"

"Why not. Come on, guys, I need to know. Stop treating me like a child. I am 17 years old."

"Yeah, well, we will stop when you stop acting like a child. Now, did you finish your homework?" said Sam and he took a limp step trough the kitchen and sat down to the chair.

"Yes, I did." said Melissa. "Sam, why are you limping?"

"Well, I tripped in the shop and a fell and I guess I twisted my leg."

"Yeah and Dad died by a heart decease! When are you guys are going to stop lying to me. I am not a child and by the way, I found this." yelled Melissa and put a wrapped book on the table. "And I found out that demons and ghosts really exist and you, guys are fighting them. You are so called hunters. I also know that

Mom was killed by a demon called Yellow Eyed Demon, who by the way is still alive and in Wisconsin."

Dean looked at her and then looked at the book. Their little sister actually figured out what their father had written in his journal, only for one night. Something, he and Sam were trying to do for months.

"Melissa, we are so sorry." said Dean. "We were just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? From what? From the family business? My family has been lying to me 17 years! How am I supposed, to forgive that?"

"Melissa Mary Winchester! Stand here."

"Why should I listen to you? Who are you, my father? Oh, wait, my father was liar and so are you both. I don't want to be a part of this family and I am out of here."

Melissa opened the door and closed it loudly.

After that Dean looked at Sam and said:

"What are we going to do now?"

"How about we look for her?"

"And, what about your leg."

"Dean! Melissa is more important than a stupid injury. We should go look for her/"

"Oh, how about I look for her and you stay here in case she comes back."

Sam glared at him and stood up. They got in the Impala and turned the lights.

"Damn, the kid is smart. She figured out what is written in Dad's journal for one night!"

"Shut up, Dean, it's not like we didn't see this coming! I was warning Dad for 16 years that she was going to find out and that we should tell her the truth. And he answered that she is better off not knowing. Now, look what happened! Melissa is gone and it is all our fault!"

Meanwhile Melissa was walking through the dark alley, but then she sensed something was following her. She turned around but there was nobody behind her. And then she was surprised by a hand covering her mouth. She looked at the man, who held a finger a front of his mouth telling her:

"Shh!" and removed the hand from the girl's mouth.

"Who are you?" asked Melissa.

"I am an old friend of your father's, Melissa Winchester, and I have been waiting for you."

"For what?"

"You will see!" said the man. Melissa saw the man's eyes- they were light yellow.

"It's you! The Yellow Eyed….." and after that she felt a bump on her head and everything went black.

**So, did you like it? Shall I continue?**


End file.
